


When a Good Woman Goes to War

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Baby Fitzsimmons, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Hiatus fic, Kidnapping, Team is family, Woman on fire, hell hath no fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fitz and their newborn daughter are kidnapped, Jemma is ready to raise the earth to get them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Good Woman Goes to War

Dedicated to @blake-wyatt…this came to me after our chat the other day in discussing what we would like to see in Season 4.

“Demons run when a good man goes to war  
Night will fall and drown the sun  
When a good man goes to war

Friendship dies and true love lies  
Night will fall and the dark will rise  
When a good man goes to war

Demons run, but count the cost  
The battle’s won, but the child is lost”  
― Steven Moffat 

Jemma Simmons leaped from the landing Quin Jet, opening the cargo doors as soon as they closed the hanger. Tears streaming down her face and headless of the hands trying to hold her back. Console her. 

It has been her first mission since the baby, a private lab messing with the Fish Oil and Inhumans DNA, creating a mess she needed to clean up. Fitz staying behind with Peggy. It was an agreement the had mad early into her pregnancy, that until they could get out of Shield and safely settled in the private sector, never would both of them be out on a mission. Never would they risk leaving Peggy an orphan due to a mission gone wrong. 

And they were supposed to be safe here, the Playground a variable fortress known to few. She was supposed to be the one in danger, with May and Daisy to protect her as she worked. 

She could hear Daisy and May calling after her, asking her to stop, that there still may be danger lurking in the shadows of their now destroyed home. But she didn’t listen, running through the halls, the tears coming anew as she passed dozens of dead and wounded agents. The walls scorched from explosives and gun fire. The lab, their lab, was in shambles, and looked as if it had been burned. Every workstation a sopping and charred mess and the wounded were being treated in the halls from what supplies they could save. 

As she ran she received a few pitying looks from the techs that had been with her the longest. She slipped in the blood as she came to the residential wing, the evidence of a fight only getting worse as she approached their quarters. Just outside their door Mack lay on the floor, his bloodied shotgun ax snapped in half a few feet away. Mack himself sporting a large gash on his head and what looked like least one gun shot to his upper arm. Elena cradling his enormous form in her lap as she tried to treat the wounds best she could. 

Mack looked at her blearily through the pain, “Jemma, I”m so sorry…I tried…” he said. Jemma didn’t offer him comfort, not now. Instead running by and throwing the door open to her quarters. 

Her screamed echoed through the hallowed halls, causing even the seasoned agents to wince at the sheer pain it projected. Their quarters, their home, matched the rest of the base. Ransacked from top to bottom, Peggy’s bassinet turned over on the floor. Coulson stood in the middle of the room, one eye blackened and bleeding from a cut on his cheek. Holding pink stuffed bear in his hand, a gift he’d given to Peggy himself. 

Jemma noting his hand was was missing, wires sparking from the stump as if it had been ripped off. He looked up seeing her and catching her just in time as her knees gave out. They were really gone, they had really been taken. 

He gently lowered her to the floor as she sobbed. Both, she had lost them both. “Fitz and Mack…they put up one hell of a fight,” Coulson said. “Jemma the whole base did. but they were too well armed and there were too many of them. Fitz thought he was the primary target and offered himself in exchange for all of our lives….they pulled a double cross in the last moments and took Peggy as well. That was how Mack….he was lucky the ax didn’t go any deeper.

The base rumbled signalling Daisy had found something that she wasn’t happy about. Followed by May suddenly appearing in the room. She crossed the space with a few easy steps and wrapped herself around Jemma as well. 

Jemma’s sobs had ceased and her fists clenched in anger, “Who?” she asked through gritted teeth, her agony giving rapidly away to anger. 

Couslon looked hesitant to tell her, Fitz having been a target of them or ages, since Doctor Radcliffe had inadvertently drawn attention to him…and his creations. Jemma fixed her gaze on Coulson’s missing hand and practically hissed, “Who took my family?”

“AIM,” Couslon said lowering his head.

Jemma took a few steadying breaths at the confirmation. This had been the most bold and effective but not first attempt by AIM to get their hands on Fitz. Initially they had tried to recruit him, offering them a manor, money, and the lab of their dreams. Fitz had steadfastly refused, multiple times. It was then that they shifted from asking nicely to out right attempting to abduct him from the field. Trying and failing five times in all thanks to the team having his back. Once by a quick thinking Doctor Radcliffe and his AI Aida. 

Wiping her tears away, Jemma went to the desk, pulling it away from the wall, before pushing a series of bricks to open up a secret panel. “Sir,” she said her voice now deadly calm. “If I could trouble you for the use of the Zephyr and any agents that are willing to help, strictly volunteer.”

Coulson shouldn’t have been surprised the pair had a secret vault, Jemma pulling a little black book and stack of burner phones from it. “I will leave within the hour.”   
“Jemma-” he started “we need make a plan, think this through, find out where they have taken them and get-”

Jemma fixed him with an icy glare, grabbing one of the trampled tablets from the floor. With a few swipes of her finger a map was up, a blinking dot showing Fitz and Peggy in motion over the Atlantic. “They seem to be in route to AIM’s ghastly island, now if you excuse me, I have a few calls I need to make. But Director I am going to get my husband and daughter back, and I am going to use the Zephyr, Fitz built it so the very least it could do is facilitate his rescue.”

May pulled Coulson gently by the sleeve, “I’ll have it ready and fueled,” May said her own fury evident. “No one, no one takes my Goddaughter and lives to tell about it.”

**********************

Leopold Fitz sat on the bed of what had become his prison nearly 24 hours ago. After being forced from the Playground with his daughter they had been brought here. Judging by the flight time and salty air, AIM’s private island. What was it about bad guys and private islands? 

In his arms Peggy Mackenzie Fitzsimmons watched him avidly with her blue eyes, carbon copies of his own, her brown hair all Jemma, though the curls were also from him. Fitz bounced her gently, the chains on his ankles clinking lightly at the action. 

“You are so brave my baby girl,” He said proudly “Just like your Mum. Mummy is going to be so proud of how good you have been here.” 

In the corner his visitor cleared his throat in annoyance, wanting Fitz to give him his full attention. Fitz instead kept talking to Peggy. “And make no mistake my Darling your Mum, Aunts, Uncles, and Godparents are all coming for you. And when they do these bad men are going to pay dearly for what they’ve done.” Fitz lowered his voice in an exaggerated whisper. “And even though Auntie May is coming they should be more afraid of your Mum.”

“Agent Fitz,” the man said in annoyance. 

Fitz continued to ignore him, “Your mum is the most courageous woman I know,” he said eliciting a smile form the baby girl. “The first time I saw her she was so brilliant and beautiful, I was afraid to talk to her.” 

Peggy made a face at him and Fitz laughed, “I know hard to believe your mum and I not talking-”

“Agent Fitz!” the man growled again.

“Your mum has saved my life more times than I can count. And not just my life, we’ve both had our hands in quite a few rescues and favors over the years.” Fitz now did turn his attention to his captor. “And if I were you Baron, I would be supremely concerned over what Jemma is going to come at you with. We have a variable laundry list of favors in the bank and I assure you she will call each and every one of them in to get her daughter back.” 

Baron Royale scoffed, surveying his prey. “She and Shield don’t even know where you are. There is a dampening field around this entire complex so even if you had a tracker on you it wouldn’t get through. 

Fitz snorted a laugh while grabbing the bottle he’s prepared from the supplies brought to him. Peggy attacked it with fervor before snuggling into her fathers arms. “You keep telling yourself that. You kidnapped me for my mind and you honestly think I couldn’t make a dampening proof tracker?” Fitz wasn’t lying but knew it would put the Baron off kilter. Fitz indeed had a tracker in his wedding band, something oddly few captors ever thought to take. Peggy had one woven into every blanket and piece of clothing, her parents taking no risks when it came to her safely. The feature coming in very handy after her aunts and uncles started spiriting her away from each other.

The Baron was turning an amusing shade of red. Fitz continued “Besides, we’re on your bloody island, Doctor Radcliffe gave us the coordinates after you tried to take me from his lab and seriously damaged it in the process.”

The Baron hissed and pulled out his phone, “Prepare us to move! I want wheels up in twenty minutes,” He yelled into the device, the plastic cracking in his anger. He turned his attention to Fitz, producing Coulson’s hand from the inside of his jacket pocket. The site did cause Fitz to wince a little as he recalled it being forcefully ripped off of Coulson in the struggle in his quarters. 

“This is merely a minor set back Leopold,” He said the red giving way to a puce color as he opened the door to run to his office and pack himself. “You WILL give us the technology we require. If you do not comply your daughter and wife will pay the price. Sweet Jemma shouldn’t be too hard to get, after all a mother’s love is easily manipulated.” An ominous rumble echoing in the distance. 

The Baron turned with a flourish and headlong into a trio of fists. Two to the face, one to the groin and he sailed into the meal door with a thud. Fitz looked up with a smile seeing Jemma standing in the door in all of her glorious fury, Bobbi and Hunter on either side looking positively murderous. “You will not touch me or my daughter,” Jemma hissed.

Fitz dropped a kiss to Peggy’s head, “I told you they were coming,” and the baby turned towards her mothers voice, letting out a small cry. She was fine with her father but had been away from her mother long enough. 

At the sounds of Peggy’s small cry, Jemma’s mask of hatred slipped and she ran to her daughter, the tears returning as she scooped her into her arms and peppered her face with kisses. “My Darling,” she cried, holding her out enough to give her a good once over and was more than relieved to find not a scratch on her. 

Satisfied Peggy was okay she turned her attention to Fitz, and practically tackling him back to the bed. As she flew into his arms. “Oh Fitz,” she cried into his shirt feeling his arms wrapping around her and Peggy. 

She pulled away to study him, finding he seemed to have taken a fair number of hits judging by the bruises on his face and neck. “I”m okay Jems, we both are,” He assured kissing her gently. “I knew you’d come…and that you would bring friends.” Nodding gratefully at Bobbi and Hunter who had stayed back for the reunion. 

“And miss this party,” Hunter said pulling a set of lock picks from his jacket and setting to work on the manacles on Fitz’s ankles. “We’ve got a variable who’s who of ‘Fitzsimmons saved my bacon so we’re returning the favor’. Nice upgrades to Mike by the way. He was really enjoying that new rocket launcher in their labs.” 

“That was after Doctor Radcliffe laid waste to their entire network,” Bobbi said fondly stroking Peggy’s head. Raising her gun and shooting an approaching AIM agent running in the door without even looking back. The silencer ensuring it didn’t startle Peggy. 

Hunter grunted in victory as the first manacle gave way and began working on the second. “Agent Weaver had a team consisting of pretty much everyone you went to school with. Mack has Yoyo and Coulson in their armory, May has made it her personal mission to smack each and every AIM agent she can find, and I’m pretty darn sure I saw Nick Fury with a giant gun around here at one point.”

Fitz smiled the second manacle falling free. Bobbi took the lead and kept the pair between her and Hunter, Fitzsimmons huddled close together around their daughter. Fitz only pausing to retrieve Coulson’s hand from the Baron. 

“Shouldn’t we secure him?” Fitz asked as they left his wanna be abductor. 

Jemma shook her head keeping Peggy cradled against her chest. “Once we are all out Daisy will barricade this whole bloody island.” 

Had they not been in such a rush to get out Fitz would have stopped to stare at her with a mixture of shock and adoration. As they passed the first bend, Mike Peterson and Doctor Radcliffe appeared having run down from the lab. “Leo, my boy!” Radcliffe said happily clapping him on the back. “Good to see you…and if I can say those modifications you made for Mr. Peterson are absolutely stunning! Tell me what did you use-”

“Not now Doctor!” Bobbi barked, dispatching another set of agents. Mike moved up at her side, his mere presence causing the rest to turn and run. 

They entered the hanger where the Zephyr had landed, every AIM jet now a intricate work of art thanks to Joey’s handy work. The plan making sense to Fitz, “They will have no way out,” Fitz said.

Coulson beamed as he approached his smile only widening as he saw his hand. “We’ll send a team out to collect them in a few days, or they can swim for it”. The seasoned agent taking a moment to lay a gentle hand on Peggy, “Get on, its time to take off!” 

The obeyed, entering the Zephyr to series of cheers, hugs and handshakes. Jemma ushering Fitz and Peggy into one of the containment pods as soon as she was able to get them away from everyone else. 

As soon as the door was closed the brave facade she had put on completely shattered and she lowered herself to the floor sobbing and clutching their daughter. Fitz was at her side in an instant, holding her tight and whispering affirmations into her hear. “No more,” she sobbed “We are done, no more Shield, no more Hydra, no more AIM.”  
Fitz merely murmured in agreement.

There they stayed for the better part of an hour before Jemma pulled away, revealing Peggy sleeping content in her arms. Fitz made a wall of pillows around the bed so Jemma could lay her down, he could tell she was itching to give him a once over as well. 

Jemma did just as he though she would, laying Peggy down and peppering her face with kisses once more. “She was so brave, just like her Mum,” Fitz said proudly. “And screamed bloody murder the entire plane ride, drove them all batty.”

“You must have been so proud,” Jemma said with a smile “Sassing the bad guys from an early age, just like her father. Now let me get a good look at you, any injuries you want to tell me about?”

Fitz knew better than to fight her, shrugging off his shirt to reveal more bruises on his chest and stomach to match his torso. He certainly didn’t go with out a fight. Tears shimmered in Jemma’s eyes as her fingers gently brushed over them, her lips following as she kissed each and every one she could find. Each an every one a badge of honor in her eyes. A symbol of his determination to stay with her and protect their daughter.

“Jemma,” Fitz said getting her attention. “I get calling Bobbi, Hunter, and even Doctor Radcliffe. But why in the name of all things did you call Nick Fury!?”

End

Hope you liked it! I could never go full Moffat here and it had to have a happy ending!

Bonus: I very much think that we will see AIM as part of Mad Science Season 4. Double Bonus. Baron Bornag Royale is part of AIM in the comics and tries to remove Nick Fury from being Director….


End file.
